Beautiful Memories
by KaRi-chan
Summary: Mimi's moving back to Japan!! All the digi-destined were happy for her.Well, everyone except Matt Ishida, who thought of Mimi as the girl she was 5 years ago.Somehow those two just can't get along. Incidents happen and bring back memories to them...
1. She's coming!

 Okay, so this is my first attempt of writing a fanfic. Hope you guys like it. And just to let you know, I'm a BIG fan of Mimato, Takari, Taiora and Kenyako. If you have any request for me to make a fanfic for those couples, kindly e-mail me. Digimon and it's characters does not belong to me. Well, enjoy^^ Beautiful Memories Chapter 1 

**_She's coming back!!!_**

         "We're WHAT?", I asked my parents again. "Listen, honey. I know this is a bit of a shock to you, but your mother and I have decided to move back to Japan", Dad told me calmly. "This is…It's…exciting!! Sure, I'll miss my friends here but…I can't wait! I can meet Sora and the others again!", I said, feeling extra energetic. "We're glad that you're all for it, Mimi. We'll be moving back in a couple of weeks, so you might as well start packing", Mom told me as she cleaned the dishes. "Okay!", I nodded. I quickly gulped down my dinner and called my best friend. "Hurry up, pick up the phone!", I mumbled as I heard the other line ringing. "Hello?" a voice was at the other line. "Hey, Sora!! Is that you?" I said, nearly screaming. "Umm…I'm not Takenouchi. She's kind of…busy, at the moment", a male voice said. A male voice that sounds somewhat cold and familiar. "Umm…who is this?" I asked. "Actually, I'm the one whose supposed to ask you that", the male said back. That attitude, I thought. Could it be…? "Matt, is that you?".

                                     ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Huh? Who is this? How'd you know my name?" I asked the caller. Who is this girl? She does sound familiar. "Hey, Matt! It's me, Mimi!", the caller said enthusiastically. I nearly choked. "Ta..Ta..Tachikawa?" I stammered. "Yup, the one and only!" she said. "Oh, uh, how are you?" I asked, since I thought it would be kind of, well, rude if I don't asked. She IS one of the digi-destined. "I'm fine, thank you. By the way, what are you doing there Matt? Where's Sora?" she asked. "Well…" I looked at the living room. Tai, Takenouchi, Izzy, Joe, T.K and Yagami were fooling around with pillows, since we're having a slumber party for no reason. Immature, my mind said. "Listen, Tachikawa. Hold on for a sec and I'll call her for you", I said and went to the living room. "Hey, Takenouchi. There's a phone call for you", I told her as I sat down next to my brother, T.K. The pillow fighting stopped. "Oh, thanks Matt!" she said and headed to the phone. "Who was it?" Tai asked. "Tachikawa", I replied shortly. "Mimi?!" T.K and Yagami shrieked. Then all of them surrounded Takenouchi, who was talking to Tachikawa excitedly. I stayed at the living room, watching television. I didn't really care about her calling here all the way from New York. Besides, we weren't so close. Still, I wondered if she had change from being a princess to being a normal girl.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "You're WHAT?! This is amazing! Fantastic! Okay, call me later!" I said excitedly to Mimi and hung up. "What is it, Sora? You look happy", T.K asked. "It's Mimi. She has news for us. You will never guess!" I said, nearly screaming as I walked back to my living room. The others followed. "What is it? What? What? WHAT?" Tai asked impatiently. All I did was smiled mysteriously. "Is she going to a famous school?" Izzy asked. I shook my head. "She found her brother?" Joe guessed. I shook again. "Mimi has a brother?" T.K asked. "Well…", Joe shrugged. "Mimi found herself a boyfriend!" Kari exclaimed. "No, and I don't think she's ready for one", I said. "Mimi's mother is pregnant?" T.K tried to guess. I nearly burst out laughing. Instead, I shook my head. "So, MIMI'S PREGNANT?" Tai exclaimed. "TAI!!" all of us screamed at him. "Hey, it was just a guess", he said, smiling innocently. "Tai, you baka! Mimi would never do that before she's married!" I scolded him. Matt who was just sitting and watching television said absently, "Is Tachikawa moving back here, to Japan?". I looked at him wide-eyed. "You're absolutely correct! How'd you know?" I asked him, awed. He turned from the TV screen and looked at me, asking," I'm…I guess right?". I nodded. "Yeah! Mimi's moving back here!" Tai shouted excitedly. "That's so great!" Kari said and we hugged. "I really miss her", T.K suddenly confessed. "We all do, T.K", Izzy said. Everyone agreed. Well, everyone except for a lone wolf who'd rather watch TV than to talk about a long lost friend. Nevertheless, that friend is a girl, so it makes sense.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

A/N: Phew! Well, that's my first chapter (I'm so excited, I can't sit still^^). Do you think it's too short? I'll try to make it longer for the next chapter. Well, find out what's going to happen when Mimi's back in Japan^^

Please review!!


	2. I'm Back!

Well, Mimi's back in Japan! What'll happen when she met everyone for the first time? Oh, and by the way, Matt calls the girls by their last name because he's not so close with them. And it's normal for a boy to call a girl by their family name in Japan. Please enjoy^^

Chapter 2 

**_I'm Back!!_**

**__**

         ' Well, this is it! Here I am, back in Japan! I wonder if Sora's here', I thought as I struggled to move along with my big suitcase. It's not that I wanted to bring back most of this stuff but they bring back memories from when I'm still a kid. "Mimi, are you expecting someone?" Dad asked as he caught me looking around for a familiar face. 'Well, not really", I told him. Mom smiled at me. "We understand that you're really excited, Mimi. Now, go and find your friends. Your father and I will be waiting at our new house", she said. "Thanks Mom, Dad! You're the best!" I said as I hugged them. "You know the address, honey?" Dad asked. I nodded, grinning. Suddenly I heard a voice shouting my name, "Mimi! Mimi!!". I turned around. "Mimi, over here!!" the voice shouted and I saw a few hands waving. "Tai! Sora!" I shrieked as I finally saw them. "We'll be going now, dear. Don't come home too late", Dad said and walked away with Mom. I waved them goodbye and went to Tai and Sora. "You guys! You're all here!!" I exclaimed as I saw the familiar faces of the digi-destined surrounding me. "It's great that you're back, Mimi!" Sora said as we hugged. 'We're happy too, Mimi!" Kari and T.K said. I hugged the both of them. "You two are getting cuter each time I see you!" I told Kari and T.K. They grinned. "Hey, Mimi! You don't forget this old guy here, do you?" Joe said. "JOE! How could I ever forget you? You're like my own brother", I told him as we hugged. "Izzy, you're getting taller, my friend!" I exclaimed as I hugged Izzy. "Well…I don't know what to say", he said, blushing. "Hey, Mimi! You've hugged everyone except me! And Matt! Not fair!!" Tai pouted. "Oh, Tai! You're still the same old joker now, aren't you?" I asked as I hugged him. "I'm still the Tai Yagami that you knew. And you're still the beautiful princess. Haven't changed yet, Princess?" he teased. "Well, I'm not sure…", I said, smiling. Then I saw Matt, who was a few inches away from the rest of us.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         ' Urrgghh! I hate mushy stuff!' I thought as I looked at them, hugging and smiling. YUCK! Then Tachikawa noticed me. "Hey, Matt!" she said. It might have just been my feelings, but I noticed that she looked sort of, uncomfortable. "Hey, Tachikawa", I said with a weak smile. She grinned. "Still not calling us girls by our first name?" she asked. "Well, Mr. Cool Guy here would only call one girl by her first name, and that girl would be the only one that he would care for. Right, Mr. Ishida?" Tai teases me. "Shut up, Tai!" I said and punched his head. Before we could start a fight, Joe stepped between us and said, "Come on guys! Stop it!! Let's go and send Mimi back home. She must have been feeling very tired". "Okay…", I said, grumbling. "Fine!!" Tai grumbled too. "Come on! Let's go back to my place and have a snack!" Tachikawa suggested. "That's a great idea, Mimi!" Takenouchi exclaimed. "All right!! Food!! Let's go now, Mimi!" Tai said enthusiastically. As the eight of us walked outside, I felt weird. ' What's wrong?' I wondered. Only then, it hit me. That Tachikawa hugged everyone _except_ me. We weren't so close but still…we're friends. Right? "Who cares anyway", I mumbled softly but I still felt weird. I tried to shrug off the feeling. I snapped out of it when I heard Tachikawa gasped. "Joe, I didn't know you had a big car!" she said in awe. "Well, I need it to go to my university, which is pretty far away from my home", Joe explained as he opened his car door. "Cool!" Tachikawa exclaimed as she entered the car. It might sound crazy but the car is so big that it could fit the eight of us. "I know this car could be handy in times like this", Joe said, grinning.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out as my friends and I entered my new house. "Hey, honey. Oh, you've brought your friends along! Welcome kids!" Dad said as he appears in front us, holding a big box. "Here, let me help you", Joe offered. "Thank you… ermm…what's your name, young man?" Dad asked as he handed Joe the box. "It's…its Joe, Sir", Joe said as he struggles with the box. "Oh uh! I don't think…I can…hold on…much longer!" Joe suddenly exclaimed. A pair of hands took the box from Joe. "You okay, Joe?" Matt asked, holding the box. "Yeah, thanks! I guess I'm not as strong as I think I am", he said, embarrassed. Dad laughed as he patted Joe's shoulder, "You're not the only one who thinks so!". "Umm…where do you want me to put this, Sir?" Matt asked. "Oh! Well, follow me, my boy!" Dad walked to a room with Matt right behind him. The rest of us sat at the living room, looking at all the furniture and boxes. "Here kids, have a snack", Mom suddenly appeared behind us, holding a tray of goodies. "Thank you, Mrs. Tachikawa!" my friends said in unison. Mom grinned. "I'm very sorry that you come here, seeing this messy house of ours", Mom said. "I think it's pretty cool!" Tai said as he started to eat the snack non-stop. "It's very pretty", Kari complimented. "Why, thank you dear!" Mom smiled at her and added, "Well kids, enjoy the snack! I'm going to the kitchen", and headed for the kitchen. "Your parents are very nice, Mimi!" T.K told me. "Thanks T.K! I know they are, and I'm lucky to have them!" I said, smiling. "Well, you have strong arms, Matt my boy!" I heard Dad saying. I turned and saw Dad and Matt walking towards us. Matt sat in front of me, blushing. "Thank you, Sir", he said to Dad. Dad just laughed. "Dad! You're embarrassing my friend!" I told him. "I'm so sorry, honey. I'm going to go unpack my things now. Oh, and thanks again Matt!" Dad grinned and went back to his room. "Ooohhhh, you have such strong arms, Matt my BOY!" Tai teased as he took Matt's arm. "Back off, Tai!" Matt jerked away. "Ooohhhh, embarrassed aren't ya?" Tai said, smiling evilly. Matt's face flushed, probably coz he's feeling angry and embarrass at the same time. "Come on! Stop it, Tai!" I said. "Okay, okay!" he said and continued eating the snack. "Thanks for helping my Dad, Matt. Errr…have some snack", I offered him. "No problem", he said and ate.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa!" we said as we headed towards the door. "Come again soon, guys!" Mimi waved at us as we started walking. "See you tomorrow, T.K!" Kari said to me as we went different route. Matt and I in one route, Tai and Kari in another route, and the rest's in Joe's car, going on another route. "It's great to have Mimi back, right Matt?" I asked him as we walked. "Yeah…", he said weakly. "What's wrong, Matt?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing", he replied. I guess he's not so excited since he and Mimi aren't so close. I'm not even sure if they're really friends. It's such a pity, Matt, my brother, and Mimi, whose like my own sister, doesn't get along. "Hey, Matt. What do you think of Mimi?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly. "She's pretty, am I right?" I kept on asking. "Yeah…guess so", he said. Still no interest. I decided to keep on talking. "I wonder where she would be schooling. I heard she skip a grade back in her old school. That means she's in your grade, Matt. It is kind of weird, hearing Mimi skipping a grade. I bet she's just like Izzy, studying all the time! Anyway, it would be great if Mimi goes to your school. You guys can see each other everyday, have lunch together, right Matt?". "I don't think so, T.K", he replied shortly. Here I was, talking and babbling about Mimi, and he doesn't even care! I'm not even sure that he's listening! I decided to ask him a question that's in my mind for a long time. "Matt, is Mimi your friend?". He looked at me, wide-eyed, and said, "Of course Tachikawa's my friend". "Then why didn't you care about her?". "What do you mean?" he asked.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

A/N: Well, I guess this chapter is pretty boring^^", but, well, one thing will lead to another. Anyway, I'm sorry if my English is bad (gomen^^) since this is my first attempt in writing a fic. Oh, and Mimi's parents characteristic has changed. They're more outgoing, not like in the TV. They're the 'cool' kind of parents. And also, I'm a junior high school student, so I don't really have much time to write this, demo watashi akiramenai! Ganbarimasu! Please review^^


	3. I want to be your friend?

Konnichiwa! (Ohaiyo or Konbawa – depends on when you're reading this^^). Well, I just want to say thank you to those who read my fic, it means a lot to me. Arigato gozaimasu! Enjoy this chapter! Hope you'll like it^^

Chapter 3 

**_I want to be…your friend?_**

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "What do you mean I didn't care about her?" I asked T.K again after a moment of silence. "Well…", he started to say, "Back in the Digimon world, I noticed that you really cared about me and the others, but not Mimi. And you two hardly ever spoke to each other". We walked in silence. I knew T.K's waiting for an answer, but even I don't know why. Finally, we reached his house. "Well, see you soon, Matt!" he said as he started walking to the front door. "Hey, T.K…", I started to say. He turned. "About your question…I…I…". "Don't worry about it, Matt! It's nothing big, really!" he said, grinning. I smiled at him. He waved at me and entered his house. I started walking back home. On the way, I started to think about what T.K had told me. I guess it is sort of true. I did care about the others but not Tachikawa. I would become crazy if T.K's in danger. I would risk my life to save him from danger. Tai and Takenouchi are my friends since we're in the same class, so I do care about them. I had helped find Izzy when we were all separated. He's a wise kid and without him, we wouldn't know what to do. And Joe, we had a special bond since he too questioned his crest, just like I did. Yagami's the newest digi-destined and is the same age as T.K, so I looked at her like my own little sister. I hated myself when I couldn't protected her from being taken away by the evil digimon when tai had asked me to take care of her. And Tachikawa…I stood up for her when she was making that grave for her digimon friend, but it was only a reason for me to get mad at Tai. I stopped thinking about. Why should I think about it? It's useless and it's giving me a headache! "I'm home!" I called out as I entered my apartment. "Dad? Dad?" I looked at the living room. Not there. I looked in the kitchen. Not in here. I peek into Dad's room and saw him asleep. 'That's awfully early for him to go to sleep', I thought and yawned. I went to my room and lay on my bed. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "You may wonder around the school, Miss Tachikawa. Try getting use to it so that you won't be too scared later", the principal said. "Thank you, Mrs. Leona", I said, bowing my head and headed out. My new school is quite big, and it's clean. What's best is that it's near to the sea. This year, I'm in 11th grade, even though I'm only fifteen. It's kind of unbelievable but I actually skip a grade. My parents and my friends can't believe it. Heck, even I can't believe it! Oh, well. Now, let's see. Where should I go first? Should I go to the cafeteria? I looked at my pink watch. It's still not time for lunch yet. Maybe I should go some place else. As I was walking, I heard voices screaming from outside the window. I looked out the window, gazing down as I saw students playing soccer. Then I noticed a girl with short, orange hair and a boy with big, messy brown hair. "It's Sora and Tai!" I said to myself, smiling. I didn't know that they're schooling here! It's kind of funny when I think about it. I mean, Sora and I knew each other's secret, but we didn't know each other's school! "Hooray!!". I snapped out of my daydream as I heard some girls shouting. Tai was jumping around with his fist in the air. I guess he scored a goal. I smiled and then heard footsteps coming. I turned and saw…"Matt!" I exclaimed. "Huh? Ah, Tachikawa!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" we asked at the same time. He blushed as I giggled at his reaction. "This is my school", he said. "Well, this is my new school", I told him and smiled. "Not playing soccer, Matt?" I asked. "Nope, quit a long time ago", he said as he stood beside me looking at the soccer game that was going on. "Well, Tai and Sora still love it", I said. "Yeah. Umm, so when are you going to start school?" he asked, looking at my dress which isn't the school's green uniform. "Oh, I'm going to start soon, I hope! I can't wait!" I said happily. He nodded. We were silence for a while. Then, after gathering all my courage, I asked him, "Hey, Matt, do you have any class after this?". He looked at me for a second and said, "Umm…no. Why'd you ask?". "Well…".

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Well…", Tachikawa started to say. I waited. "Well, I was hoping that maybe you could, uh, show me around so that I won't get lost by the time I started school", she said. This is my chance to get along with her! I mean, I did have the crest of Friendship, and after what T.K had told me…"Umm, Matt? Are you with me?" Tachikawa waved her hands in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts. "It's okay if you don't want to…". "I can do it!" I said, cutting off her sentence. She looked at me wide-eyed. I blushed after realizing my tone of voice, which is near to screaming. "Well, let's go!" she said. We walked in silence. I showed her the cafeteria, the classrooms, the rest rooms, the teachers rooms and the school hall. "Well, where should we go now?" Tachikawa asked after walking around for about five minutes. "You know where the soccer field is, so I guess there's only one more place to go", I said. We walked again in silence. Urrghh! I don't think that we're getting along! What should I do? Each time I wanted to start a conversation, the words won't come out! We kept on walking until we reached a beautiful garden. "This is the school's garden", I told her. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she ran around the green grass and beautiful flowers. "Yeah, it is pretty", I agreed. Even more better is that this garden faces towards the sea and the sunset. Tachikawa sat on the grass, looking at the sea. It was sparkling. "Come here, Matt!" she patted the grass beside her. I walked slowly and sat a bit far from her. "I love this place!" she told me as she picked a flower. "Me too, but most of the students don't", I said. "Huh? Why not?" she asked, looking at me. I looked at her and quickly glanced away. "It's because they're too busy to come here. I mean, this garden is at the back of the school, and a bit far away, so…" I shrugged.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "I guess they don't appreciate nature", I said sadly. Matt looked at me with a weird expression. I looked at the beautiful flowers and said dreamily, "I really like nature. The flowers, the grasses, the trees, the sea, the sky…everything is so pretty". "No wonder you got a plant digimon", Matt told me. I looked at him as his words remind me of Palmon. Tears started to well up at the corner of my eyes. Matt looked at me, alarmed. "Oh, uh! I…I…I didn't mean to make you sad! The words just came out! I'm…I'm sorry!" he apologized. Looking at the Great Matt Ishida acting so nervous, I laughed as a few drops of tears fell down my cheek. "You don't have to apologize, Matt. I was thinking about Palmon, that's all. Besides, it's kind of embarrassing for me to be crying in front of you for a stupid reason", I told him. I dabbed the corner of my eyes. "Hey, Tachikawa, it's okay for you to cry. And crying for a long lost friend isn't a stupid reason", he told me and I could feel his sincerity. "Thank you, Matt", I thanked him, smiling. He blushed and turned away. "Let's go back to school. It's almost time to go back home", he said as he stood up. I stood up and we walked silently. I looked at the garden one last time and said to myself, ' I'll be spending a lot of time here in the future. I hope your beauty stays forever. I'll take care of you, don't worry'. As we were walking, I heard voices calling out my name. "Mimi? MIMI!!". I turned and saw Sora and Tai running towards me. "Sora! Tai!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here, Mimi?" Sora asked. "This is my new school!" I told her excitedly. "And what are YOU doing here with Mimi, Matt?" Tai teased. Matt blushed. "He's just showing me around", I said. "Yeah, that's right. And anything I do is none of your business", Matt added, smirking. "Well, it IS too!" Tai said huffily. "What does that supposed to mean?" Matt asked, irritated. "You're here with a GIRL, Matt! If any students saw the two of you, they would start a rumor saying that YOU, Mr. Popular Cool Guy, have a girlfriend! And they would come to ME to ask stupid questions about you! That's why what you do IS my business!" Tai said, shouting. It's a good thing we're the only ones there; it would be embarrassing if others heard what Tai had said. Me, as Matt's GIRLFRIEND? Yeah, right!! I'm not even sure that we're friends! "Stop it, you two! Tai, let's go! See you later, Matt, Mimi", Sora said and went off with an angry Tai.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Let's go back, Tachikawa!" I said grumpily. She nodded and we walked in silence. "Hey, Matt?" she said, hesitating. "What?" I asked as we stopped walking. "I'm…I'm…I'm sorry if  I'm causing you trouble. I guess that you're really popular here, and everything you do is big news", she said. Since I'm still angry with Tai, I let out my anger on Tachikawa, forgetting that I'm supposed to get along with her. "Come on, Tachikawa. When is it that you're not causing trouble?". She looked at me, shocked. "So, is that what you think I am, Matt? A troublemaker?" she asked, annoyed. "Hey, you said it, I didn't", I told her. She started to look frustrated and asked me again, "Well, I bet that you think I'm a brat too, don't you?". I started to get furious. "Well, I think you're more than a brat, Tachikawa! You're a whining, self-centered, pushy, wanna-be princess!". Her eyes were wide and red. "Well, you're no better yourself, Matt Ishida! You're a cold, know-it-all, stuck up lone wolf!" she said in anger. My face grew hot from all the anger. "So, the truth finally comes out!" I said, annoyed. "Huh? You ask me? Ask yourself!" she said smirking. "I am never going to speak to you again, Matt Ishida!" she added and walked away. "Fine!! I'm not speaking to you either!" I shouted angrily. I started walking back home alone, still angry with Tachikawa. That girl! How dare she! But…it's my own fault. I was supposed to get along with her. Instead, I got angry with her because of Tai. Now, what should I do?

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

A/N: How's that? Too long? Too boring? Please review!! Next chapter coming soon!!


	4. Picnic

Hey, guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, hope you're still reading my fic^^ Umm, I can't really say much about this chapter, you guys have to read it! And once again, thanks for the reviews! Arigato minna-san^^

Chapter 4 

Picnic 

                                  ~~~~~ *~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         ' That idiot! How dare he did this to me?' I thought as I lay on my soft bed, writing in my diary. Today was a disaster! I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could get along with him. But no-o-o! He had to be such a pig-headed! No one had ever insult me, Mimi Tachikawa! Darn that Ishida! As I finished writing in my diary and cursing Matt, I noticed something at the back page. I took it and saw that it's a picture of me when I was young, and beside me was a boy. A boy whose name I didn't even knew. A boy who was so cheerful, helpful and very kind. Memories came flooding in my mind.

        ** [ "Mommy? Daddy?" I called out, feeling scared since I was only five years old. "Are you lost?" suddenly a boy, who was about the same age as I was, appeared in front of me. I nodded, almost crying. "Do you know where your house is?" he asked, smiling and patting my head. I nodded again and showed him a piece of paper. It's a good thing I always carry my address along with me wherever I went, just for safety. He looked at the address for a moment, thinking, and said with a wide grin, "I know this place! I'll take you there!". "Really?" I brightened up. He nodded and smiled. We hold hands as we walk through the busy city. "That's the house!" the boy said, pointing to a big mansion on top of a hill, far from the city. We quickly ran towards the mansion. "Thank you!" I said gratefully and ran towards the gate. I turned and saw the boy still standing there. "Come again soon! Then we can play together!" I shouted happily and waved at him. He nodded and waved back.] **

         "Mimi? Mimi, honey, are you asleep?" Mom called. I snap out of my daydream. "No, Mom! I'm still awake!". Mom entered my room and said, "There's a phone call for you dear. It's Sora". "Sora? Okay, thanks Mom!" I said and picked up my phone on the nightstand. Mom walked out and hung the phone downstairs. "Hello?". "Mimi? It's me, Sora!" she said. "Hi, Sora! What's up?" I asked. "Well, Tai and I plan to have a picnic with the gang tomorrow. Can you come?" she asked. "Sure! Where's the spot?" I asked. "Odaiba Park, 9.00 p.m. Is that ok?". "No problem! I'll be there. See you tomorrow!" I said and hung up. Only then did I realize that she said ' the gang'. Does that mean that Matt's going to be there? How am I supposed to face him tomorrow?

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Hurry up, Matt! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" I said as I knocked on Matt's door. "Matt! Are you still asleep?" I asked, shouting. Then I heard some noise. Moments later Matt opened the door, his hair messy and looking sleepy. "What are you doing, T.K? I'm having my rest, you know", he said, not really angry. "Well, don't you remember that today we're having a picnic?" I asked him. He slapped his forehead. "I had totally forgotten! What time is it?". "8.45. Go and get ready. I'll wait for you. And hurry up!" I told him as he closes his door. I walked to the living room, reading magazines to pass the time. After a while, I looked at my watch. "Hey, Matt! Are you ready? It's 8.56! We're late!" I called out. "I'm done, let's go!" Matt said as he walked out of his room. "Where's the key?" he asked. I handed him the house key and he quickly locked the door. We rushed to Odaiba Park. "I hope we're not too late!" I said as we ran. "Don't worry. Who would be mad at us for being late? Maybe Tai would but who cares about him", Matt said calmly. "Well, Mimi and Izzy would. They like to be punctual", I said. Matt suddenly stopped. "Hey, what's wrong Matt?" I asked him. "Did…did you say Tachikawa?" he asked. "Uh? Mimi? Of course she'll be there! I told you that the gang is coming". "But…you…uh, you said the gang, I thought…", he trailed off. Matt's acting weird when I mentioned Mimi. Is something wrong? "Let's go, Matt! Hurry up!" I said as I started running. Matt ran a bit more slower this time. Did something happen between Mimi and Matt?

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         ' Maybe he's not coming. After that disastrous day…', I thought as I helped Sora and Kari prepared the picnic table and the food. "Where is he?" I heard Kari mumbled. "You mean T.K?" I teased. Kari's face went red and Sora and I laughed at seeing her reaction. "I'm just worried! T.K is always punctual", Kari said. "Okay, okay! We get it! He's just your best friend!" I said, winking at Sora. "Hey, Sora! What's the menu?" Tai suddenly popped out between me and Sora. "Well, for starters, you have to promise me one thing, Tai", Sora said, after punching Tai on the head for scaring us. "What?" Tai asked. "Well, you have to be fair. Don't take too much food till there's none left for the others. Promise?" Sora asked. Tai grumbled for a moment and said his promise. "So, what's the menu?" he asked again. "Let's see. All we have is healthy food, so don't you complain, Mister!" Sora told him sternly. Tai nodded as he peeked through the picnic basket. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" suddenly I heard T.K saying. I turned and saw him panting and sweating. "T.K, are you alright?" Kari asked in alarm as she handed T.K a glass of water. He gulped down the water and then said, "Thanks, Kari. I'm alright, don't worry!". "Hey, T.K, where's Matt?" Tai asked, making me numb. "There he is!" T.K said, pointing to a water fountain nearby. "Matt overslept. I had to wait for him and we ran the whole way here", he explained. I glared at Matt, remembering all the bad thing he had said to me, and at the same time, he turned and looked straight at me. I quickly looked away. Matt started walking towards us. "Morning guys", he said casually and sat beside T.K. "That's it? No apology for being late?" Tai said, annoyed. "Shut up Tai!…And, sorry guys for being late", Matt said, glaring at Tai. I avoided looking at him and I think that he's doing the same towards me.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Now that we're all here, let's eat!" I said cheerfully. We ate as Tai talked non-stop about school and stuff. Then I noticed Matt looking at Mimi in silence. "What's the matter, Matt?" I asked. He quickly turned away and stumbled, "Nothing, Takenouchi. I'm fine". Then I realized that Mimi wasn't quite looking at Matt. It's looks like she's avoiding Matt. I wonder what's wrong. They looked fine just the other day. After we had finished eating, I asked Mimi to buy more snacks since Tai couldn't keep his promise and ate most of the food. Then I asked Matt to buy some more drinks since Tai had finished them, too. There's only one shop that sells food and drinks nearby, I hope that the two would meet there and solved whatever problem they're having. Then I realized something. "Tai, stop eating those junks!" I scolded.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Hmm…let's see. What kind of snacks should I buy for them? They'll eat anything, but I have to buy something healthy for myself and the girls", I mumbled as I looked at all the snacks. "That Tai! How could he have finished all the snacks and still want more?" I said in amazement as I took a few snacks from the rack. Maybe they would like some drinks. I walked towards the drink and snack bar. "Hmm, this is good", I said and extended my hand to reach a can of Diet Coke. Suddenly, there's another hand that was on top of mine. I turned. The person turned at the same time and exclaimed, "Tachikawa!". Oh, boy. It's that jerk Ishida, I thought. I glared at him. He quickly placed his hand away. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Cool Guy. What a coincidence, seeing you here", I said, annoyed and went to the counter. I quickly paid for the snacks and walked out. "Tachikawa, wait!!" I heard Matt shout. I quickened my pace but then I heard footsteps running. Moments later Matt was in front of me, panting. "I told you to wait", he said, irritated. "Well, I didn't hear you", I said casually and started walking. "Listen, we need to talk", he said, making me stop. I turned to face him. "What do you want to say?" I asked, annoyed. "I thought that we could be friends. Ever since we were in the Digimon World, I see that you cared about everyone except me! I just wanted your friendship, that's all! Is that too much to ask? And at school that day, I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could get along. But now I know how you really feel towards me", I said, not giving him a chance to speak. "I was hoping for the same, too! But, you thought bad about me too, right?" he said, referring to what I said about him the other day. "Well, do you have to ask? You are an idiot, Matt Ishida!" I said angrily as I remembered the other day's incident. "You're such a nosy know-it-all, Princess Mimi Tachikawa!" he shot back. 

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Fine! Say whatever you want, Matt! I don't care!" Tachikawa said angrily and stomped away. "And I don't care about you!" I shouted at her. "Who cares!!" I heard her shot back. I stood there a few minutes, trying to calm myself. I walked to the picnic spot a few minutes later. "Hey, what took you so long?" Tai asked. "None of your business. Here's your drink. I'm going home now, see you later", I said coldly and left. "Mimi went back, too…", I heard Yagami said. Great! I'm supposed to apologize to her, not making her angrier! Me and my mouth…I grumbled all the way home. It's almost afternoon, that means that I have the apartment all to myself. Dad's coming home a little late today, he had said. I entered my apartment and went straight to my room. I need to do some work to cool off. Maybe I should clean and tidy up my room. "Dad's been pretty strict about clean environment these days…", I said to myself and took a few boxes from my closet. "Whew! I can't believe I still have all this junks after all these years! Kids comics, baseball gloves, rotten shirts…", and one by one the item went in the box. Maybe I could donate them or something. Then I came across a flowery handkerchief. One that bring back blurry memories of me when I was a small kid. "I wonder where you are. It's been such a long time…Hime-chan", I said softly, holding the handkerchief tightly. 

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

A/N: So, what do you think? Is it okay? Can you guess who 'Hime-chan' is? Anyway, 'Hime-chan' is actually 'Hime-sama' which means 'Princess'. There's a reason why I'm putting this in my fic. Just wait for the next chapters^^ Oh, do you think it's confusing for you readers to read this without the character's POV? Please review!!


	5. My First Day In School

Do you think my grammar is okay? Is it well enough that I can write more fics next time? I'm having so many stories in my mind that I need to write them down, but I need your opinions first. Please enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the reviews^^

Chapter 5 

My First day In School 

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Something's wrong, Tai. I'm worried", I said. "Don't worry, Sora. Matt and Mimi aren't so close so why would they have a problem with each other?" Tai said, comforting me. "That's it! Tai, you're a genius!" suddenly I exclaimed. "Huh?". "Don't you get it? They're having communication problem. They're not so close, you know, as friends. We need to get them together so that they could get along!" I explained. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Tai asked as he opened a can of drink and sat in front of me. "Hmm…you're right. How are we supposed to get them together?" I asked myself. "Hey, Sora. What day is today?" Tai suddenly asked. "Well, its Wednesday", I said as I snuck a look at the calendar. "Oh, no! Crayon Shin-chan is on!" he exclaimed and opened the TV. Then a light bulb hit me. "Tai, you just give me an idea!" I exclaimed. "Huh?". "Mimi's birthday is only a few days away. Let's make a party, invite all the digi-destined and let Mimi and Matt stay together all the time. You know, maybe we could make a competition or something!" I said, excited. "That's great! You're a genius, Sora!" Tai said, grinning, making me blushed. "Well, I couldn't do it without you", I said, making HIM blushed. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the embarrassment, and said," Okay, let's start planning on what to do!". I smiled seeing him so spiritual. "Let's plan after watching Shin-chan", he added, grinning.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Phew! What a hot day!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the bathroom. I quickly changed into my nightgown and went downstairs for dinner. "Mimi, dear. Can you go and tell your father that dinner's ready?" Mom said as I entered the kitchen. "Sure, Mom", I said. I call my father who's in the living room and we went to the dining room. "Let's eat!" I said as we sat down. We ate peacefully as Dad talked a bit about his work. "So, you're going to start school tomorrow, right Mimi?" Dad asked after we had finished eating. "Yes, Dad! I'm so excited, I can't wait!" I told him. "I'm glad", Mom said. "Now, you go and get some sleep. I'll clean the dishes", she added. I hugged her tightly, kissed her and Dad goodnight, and went to my room. It's still too early for me to go to sleep, though. I sat on my soft bed and remembered the old picture in my diary. I quickly took my diary from my table and lay on my bed. I stared at the picture for a very long time. "I wonder where you are…Ouji-kun", I said softly.

         **[ The boy who showed me the way home and I became best friends as he came to see me almost everyday. "Hurry! Hurry!" the boy said as we ran across the hill near my house one day. "Great! We're just in time to see the sunset!" I said happily as we sat facing the sunset. "Are you going to be here forever?" the boy suddenly asked. "I don't know. We've been moving a lot because of Daddy's work…", I said sadly. He stared at me with concern in his eyes. "Don't worry!" suddenly he exclaimed. "Huh?". "I know that you don't want to go anywhere because if you keep doing that, you'll lose your friends. Even if you went to the North Pole, I'll still be your friend, so don't worry!" he said, making me smile. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise!" he said, holding his pinky finger up.]**

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "Bo-o-oring…", I mumbled as the teacher was babbling in front of the class. I almost fell asleep when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, class", Ms. Ran, the teacher, said and went outside. The students yawned loudly. Moments later Ms. Ran came back in with a smile. "Attention, class. Today, we'll be having a new student so I want all of you to behave and make her feel comfortable", Ms. Ran said. 'A new student? Wait a minute! Could it be…', I thought in horror. "Come in please", Ms. Ran said. The new student with pink-dyed hair with star clips and magenta lines wearing the school's green uniform, walked in confidently. 'Tachikawa!' I gasped as I looked at her, who's looking cheerful and happy. "Nice to meet you! My name is Mimi Tachikawa!" she said, grinning. I glanced outside the window, not wanting to look at her. "Miss Tachikawa, you can sit beside…ah, Matt Ishida", Ms. Ran said, shocking the both of us. I should have guess since there's only one empty place in the class, beside my place. Tachikawa walked hesitantly, glaring at me for a moment, and sat beside me. "Oh, man. What a bad luck, having to sit beside this jerk", she whispered loud enough for the both of us to hear. I started getting angry but then I whispered back, "It's a surprise seeing a princess coming to this kind of school. Who's bad luck could it be?". She glared at me, her face red. I ignored her. After a few minutes, the bell rang. "Yea, break time!" a few kids shouted. I started walking but then I noticed Tachikawa looking pale. I guess she didn't remember the way to the cafeteria, and how to find Takenouchi. "Let's go", I said to her coldly. She looked at me, confused. "Where to?" she asked. "The cafeteria", I said. "I didn't ask for your help", she said, smirking. "Fine. I'm going", I said casually and started to walk. "Wait, Matt!" suddenly I heard her calling. I chuckled softly. "What?" I asked coldly as I turned to face her. "Well…since you DID offer to help, where's the cafeteria?" she asked, her face red.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         Matt stared at me for a moment and said, "Come on". I followed him silently. I thought I saw laughter in his eyes, but shrugged off the thought. "You don't know how to appreciate other people's generosity, do you?" Matt suddenly asked, slowing his pace. "Are you talking to me?" I asked, annoyed. "Does it look like I'm talking to myself?" he said, smirking. "It's just that you were talking without mentioning my name, which is Mimi, so I assumed you were crazy enough to talk to yourself", I told him. I could see his face getting red. "It is my will to call you by your family name, Tachikawa", he said, pressing his voice when he said 'Tachikawa'. "It's not such a big chore to call me by my first name, you know. In fact, it's easier to say Mimi than to say Tachikawa", I said. "I know", he said. "And come to think of it, the name Mimi is suitable for a nice and kind girl, not like you. You may look nice on the outside, but not in the inside, just like a witch. Maybe that's what I should call you. A witch", he added, smirking. "What did you say, Yamato Ishida?" I said angrily. "Oh, you're not mad now, aren't you, witch? Here's the cafeteria. You should at least thank me for bringing you here, witch". I grumbled as my face grew hot. "Well, I just found out the perfect name for you, Yamato Ishida! Since you like to be alone and different from everyone else, you're just like an alien to us. So, thank you, Mr. Alien!" I said, pissing him off. I saw Sora then and quickly ran to her before Mr. Alien could say anything else.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

         "You called him what?" I asked Mimi again. She gulped down her sandwich and said, "Well, he started it by calling me a witch, so I just call him an alien". "But…that's not the Matt that I know", I said, feeling worried. "You're right, Sora. You don't know the real Matt. He's a mean, stuck-up, nosy, know-it-all alien!" Mimi told me angrily. I smiled. "I thought you're trying to be friends with him", I said. Mimi gulped down her drink. "I did, but…", she shrugged. "Oh, yeah. Where's Tai?" she asked. "Oh, he's eating with his band", I said, munching down my lunch. "Band?" Mimi's eyes widen. "You didn't know? Oh, I guess I haven't told you. Well, the band's called The Teenage Wolves. Tai's the bass and second vocal", I told her. "Cool! Who else is there?" she asked. "Umm, there's T.K playing drum and Ken playing the keyboard". "Wow! T.K and Ken's in the band too?" she said in amazement. "Yup! And they're very popular. The guitarist and vocalist is…". RRIIIINNGGG!!! The bell rang before I could finish my sentence. "Ooppss! Gotta go! I need to find my class so I have to hurry up. See you later!" Mimi said and quickly left. "…Matt", I said, finishing my sentence.

                                  ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

A/N: Matt, Tai, T.K and Ken are in a band! I didn't know what name to give for their band, so I just took Matt's original band name. Its kind of funny hearing Tai, joining a band, even playing the bass and also the second vocal! But I have to make him pretty cool, since my little sister loved him so much! And another important thing, this is a Mimato with a splash of Taiora, Takari and Kenyako^^ (I LOVE THESE PAIRING!!^^) And just to let you know, Ouji-kun is a short form of Ouji-sama, which means ' Prince'. Next chapter coming up soon!! Please review!!^^


End file.
